Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, mobile computing devices have become the vehicle to create new meeting grounds. They have been called the new power lunch tables and new golf courses for business life in the U.S. Moreover, many people are using such mobile computing device to reconnect themselves to their friends, their neighborhood, their community, and the world.
With this growth in the use of mobile computing devices has emerged a desire by many businesses to advertise to this group of users. However, while many of the mobile computing devices have become very sophisticated with respect to their display capabilities, forms of communication channels, and the like, other mobile computing devices provide more simplistic offerings. For example, many of today's mobile computing devices may limit screen display sizes, resolutions, color capability, and the like. Therefore, displaying of advertisements on different mobile computing devices remains a challenge. Moreover, there is a desire to provide a convenient mechanism for the user to manage their screen display while enabling viewing of the advertisement. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.